Descent
by Makayla1223
Summary: Gene Phantomhive always wondered about her family heritage. Despite their dark ties, her late father married into a shadowhunter family, accending into the Nephilim world. When attempting to stop warlocks from attacking the London Institute, Gene and her shadowhunter friends get transported back into time when her great-grandfather Ciel Phantomhive's descent to darkness occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **Please Review**

* * *

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Katrina, jumping back from a swamp-dwelling demon. "That thing is huge, Sam!"

The demon, who appeared as if it was covered in seaweed, bared it's teeth and threw itself at the shadowhunter as more of its kind closed in.

"Language, Kat!" scolded Samuel, blocking attacks with swift motions and throwing daggers.

Fighting demons was not exactly a teen's ideal way to spend their Saturday morning. To Kat, Sam, and Gene, it was all they ever knew. That's what they got for being Nephilim children. Their parents encouraged them to play with knives while they were still learning to walk. Samuel Silverwell, who was the oldest out of the group, instinctively took the role as leader. He basically handled things in a mature way, but often got the short end of the stick for being too overprotective. Katrina, his younger sister, knew from an early age that she was going to be the more difficult one of the two. She was brave, heading into danger for a righteous cause without a second thought. That, however, was the thing that got her into trouble the most. Gene Phantomhive, who was the oddball of the group, prefered to stay out of their sibling rivalries, trying her best to keep them from killing each other as children. Gene's mother was always away on business-related matters in Idris, so she often spent her time with the Silverwells. Eventually, they became like her second family.

"Awe.." pouted Katrina as she launched arrows from her bow. "You're no fun, Sam!"

Gene rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys…." she said, slashing at the demons with her sword.

Once the demons were reduced in numbers, the shadowhunter trio was easily able to take them out. Being the next generation of fighting prodigies, they felt a great responsibility fall upon them. The Silverwell family was never really known for being courageous in battle. They were usually the instructors and researchers of the Nephilim world, only leaving Idris on special occasions. That all changed once Samuel and Katrina were born. They immediately showed competence fighting skill. They were nowhere near Jace Herondale level, but they were still enough to get sent to a top-tier training school when they were young. That was when they met Gene. Being an antisocial person, she was rather intimidating at first, her dark blue eyes staring into the souls of whoever interacted with her. Eventually, they grew on her.

If not for their different appearances, people would have thought that they were all related. Both of the Silverwell siblings shared the same coppery-metallic colored hair with stormy, grey eyes. They were traits that all Silverwells had. There were some speculations that the family must have come into contact with angels to obtain such genetics, but they didn't think too much of it. Other than their unique hair and eyes, that was as far as Samuel and Katrina's similarities went. Katrina had an almost ghostly appearance with a pale complexion and a scary, dead look in her eyes. Ironically, the girl's personality was quite the opposite. She was rather vivacious to say the least, adding child-like humor to the trio. Her brother, on the other hand, often served as an adult of the group. Samuel was lean, but not that much taller than the girls. Gene, who inherited most of her traits from the Phantomhives, was often mistaken for a Lightwood with her raven-black hair and deep aqua of her father, she also inherited a petite frame, but she didn't resent him for it. Her small size gave her better reflexes and made it easier to maneuver around her opponents with great speed. Ever since adolescence, she felt a connection with the two Silverwells, and they became almost inseparable ever since.

The trio breathed heavily after they slaughtered the last demon. Sheathing their weapons, they started walking back to the London Institute.

" _Di imortales_!" sighed Gene. "There's ichor in my hair..."

The girl crinkled her nose, debating how she should get it out. A part of her wondered if it was simply her fault for growing it out so long.

Samuel went over to her, examining the damage. "You might have to cut it out once we get back to the Institute. It might be poisonous."

"I wonder if this is how mundanes feel when they have…. Gum?" Katrina said jokingly, wondering if she used the right word. "Gum stuck in their hair."

"Oh, shut up, Kat," grumbled Gene.

"Hey, now, Guys," said Samuel in a stern tone, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "Can't we just get along like one happy family?"

There was a pause of silence before they all burst out into laughter in unison.

* * *

When they got back to the Institute, no one was there. It didn't surprise them much; most of the adults were out on business. Samuel went to go take a shower, leaving the two girls alone.

"Need some help with your hair?" Katrina asked Gene.

"Sure…" Gene said, though something in her gut told her that it was a bad idea.

"Okay," replied Katrina, grabbing a pair of scissors.

She started chopping, trying to get rid of the poisonous demon blood. There were 'snipping' noises, mumbles of curses, and a frown. All of which caused Gene to become alarmed. A few minutes went by, but the girl couldn't see what Katrina was doing.

"SAM!" Katrina shouted, startling Gene. "HELP!"

Samuel ran into the room half naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Geez…" he said, shaking his head. "I thought we were under attack or something…"

Katrina pointed to Gene's hair.

"Oh god," said Samuel, eyes widening in horror. "What did you do to her hair, Kat?"

"Do what?" asked Gene, still clueless.

"Um…. I sorta got carried away and accidentally cut off a huge chunk…" confessed Katrina.

Gene narrowed her eyes, giving a death glare to her friend. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calm down…" Samuel desperately said, trying to keep the situation under control.

He picked up the scissors.

"Here," he said, snipping away at the ends. "I'll fix it."

A few minutes later, he was finished. Samuel handed Gene a mirror.

"Huh," she said, staring at her reflection. "It feels lighter."

Her hair that was once down to her waist now reached just past her chin. In a way, she looked more adult-like. It framed her face more, showing the dimples and chubby cheeks she inherited from her mother. Other than being a shadowhunter, that was all her mother really gave her. Despite it being on accident, she quite liked her new, choppy hairstyle. It added to her dangerous aura and cold stature. She also liked the fact that her enemy had less to grab a hold of when fighting. Gene would have cut it sooner, but she didn't have the heart to. Her father used to cut her hair, and ever since he was killed, she couldn't bring herself to do it on her own, leaving it to grow out for the past three years. She felt sorrowful now that it was gone, but it was also freeing at the same time. Gene wondered if perhaps it gave her some closure, her father's ghost haunting her less than before.

"No shit, Sherlock," Katrina stated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Kat!" exclaimed Samuel in dismay. "What did I say about your language!"

Katrina rolled her eyes while Gene got up from her spot, dusting off chunks of hair that was cut off.

"I'm gonna go shower and then get some shut-eye," she said, leaving towards her room.

"Okay. 'Night, Gene," said the Silverwells.

* * *

The Phantomhive made her way to her living quarters. There wasn't many decorations in it. She didn't really have much of a preference when it came to design, so she just took a room that Katrina and Samuel didn't claim. Gene didn't have much belongings either. Her mother was disowned by her family for marrying a mundane. They got more lenient when her father drank from the mortal cup, but they no longer had access to any of their ancient heirlooms. On her father's side, however, Gene did inherit something. In a case on her dresser was a silver rapier sword. The fencing sword was made of high-quality materials with intricate designs and the mysterious initials 'E.M' etched into the handle. Though the mundane weapon had little use to her, it was somewhat comforting to know that she descended from a great swordsman. In the corner, there was a random potted plant, but nothing else that could hint to what her personality was like. Well, it kind of did. She was blunt, secretive, and cold to others.

Gene was unconditionally close to her father. He was her role model since a young age, supporting her in everything she did. Whenever she was going through hardship at the academy or got into a fight with the Silverwells, she always knew that he was there for her. She didn't know that her mother was jealous of their bond until he died. That fateful night, something in Gene died. Her father and sense of security gone, all she got in return was the sword. Well, the sword and a ring. Those two items were all that she had to remember him by. Her father was the last of the Phantomhives, who, according to him, were once successful businessmen. Made of fine silver, the ring was rather sturdy with a mysterious indigo gemstone in the center. She never saw her father without it on. In turn, she put the ring on once she received it and never took it off. It felt as if she had a piece of him with her at all times.

Her other weapons were left in the storage room, but she liked to keep her seraph blade close by at all times. Ever since her father's death, she grew to be very paranoid. Everywhere she went, Gene always had some sort of weapon on her.

Gene stripped of her filthy battle clothes, knowing that she'd probably have to burn them later. Getting into the shower, she sighed as she ran her fingers through her freshly, cut hair. She shivered as the cold water hit her exposed skin. Living the life of a shadowhunter was not an easy one; her countless battle and rune scares proved it. Loose hairs left over from being cut fell and got washed down the drain. The Phantomhive looked down at it with resentment, knowing that it was going to be a bitch to unclog. It was bizarre to feel her hair be that length. She wondered that if, perhaps, that the change had been for the best.

Getting out of the shower, she was surprised by how easy her hair was to dry. She got into a simple camisole and shorts, tucking a blade in a sheath and putting it under her pillow. Yawning, she let the herself drift off to sleep. It had been an exhausting day.

* * *

"Gene!" yelled the frantic voice of Katrina. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Kat…" she mumbled, attempting to hit the other girl with a blanket to get her to go away.

Katrina shook the other girl. "Come on, Gene! This is an emergency!"

Gene sat up quickly, accidentally head-butting Katrina. "Ow!" they yelled in unison.

"What's going on?" Gene asked, grabbing her seraph blade and putting knives in her thigh sheaths as she got up.

"Warlocks are attacking!" she said. "They're trying to find a way to get through the wards! They haven't made it through yet, but they will if we don't do anything!"

Gene paled, seeing that it was still dark outside. "Oh god," she said in horror as her home was being attacked.

The Phantomhive put a leather jacket over her camisole, hoping that it would provide some coverage in battle. Slipping into her boots, she was ready to go.

"Wait," said Katrina.

"What?"

"Bring your sword."

"I have my sword," Gene said, holding up her seraph blade and giving her friend a quizzical look.

"No shit," Katrina rolled her eyes. "The other one."

Katrina pointed to the rapier in the case.

"Why?" questioned Gene.

She felt uncomfortable bringing it out. She hadn't held it in a while, but when she did for the first time, she felt unnatural power surge through her. Gene knew it wasn't for being a shadowhunter, so it had no real use to her; the sword was simply just an heirloom. Therefore, she just played it safe and keep it on display.

"We might have to evacuate the Institute," Katrina said. "We might not be able to hold them off. If you really care about it, bring it with you."

Gene nodded in understanding. She carefully opened the case, pulling out the rapier. It felt surprisingly good in her hand. It was balanced, not too heavy, but not too light at the same time. The overall length was good too. She carefully sheathed it on her back. It was unconventional for a rapier to be stored that way, but she didn't intend to fight with it.

She looked up at Katrina. "Let's go."

Samuel was already waiting for them at the door.

"There's only two warlocks," he reported. "Think we can take them?"

Katrina cracked her knuckles with eagerness. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Gene eyed her enemies from the window. They were definitely male, but didn't appear to be able to put much of a fight. The warlocks were just busy trying to get the wards down, hitting the walls with random spells. She felt an uneasy feeling tug in her gut.

"We outnumber them…." she said quietly. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Alright then. We have a vote," said Samuel. "Let's do this on the count of three."

He pulled out his throwing knives and gripped the doorknob.

"One…" he said.

"Two…" said Katrina.

"Three!" shouted Gene as they flung the door open and charged into battle.

Katrina stuck behind, notching arrows and releasing them at the warlocks. Her battle style supported others more than anything. What made her unique was her sniper-like accuracy. Any shadowhunter would be glad to have her as backup. Samuel enjoyed throwing knives a bit closer to the enemy, but far away enough where he could defend himself if they got too close. With his quick tactician skills, hardly anyone was able to make it that far. Then, there was Gene. She enjoyed fighting up close with her seraph blade. Since a young age, she showed a gift in acrobatics, making her a natural in the battlefield. All together, the trio was practically undefeatable.

Unfortunately, the warlocks seemed more skilled than they let off to be. They easily dodged the attacks, throwing spells at the shadowhunters. From that moment, Gene knew that she should have listened to her gut feeling. The trio was holding them off pretty well, but not well enough to survive. They were just too powerful.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Samuel to the girls, realizing the no-win situation. "We'll retake the Institute tomorrow with our parents!"

"Yeah, run away, little Shadowhunters!" said one of the warlocks, taunting them. "This is none of your business anyway!"

Katrina growled with frustration. "Bastard!" she shrieked, firing more arrows.

"No!" said shouted Gene, but it was too late.

The warlocks directed their attention to Katrina, firing more spells. The shadowhunters could not escape even if they wanted to. Gene, Katrina, and Samuel faced back to back, trying to find a a hole in their defenses. There was none.

"Have fun in Antarctica!" said the other warlock, throwing what seemed like a portal spell at them.

The three were engulfed by the blue, swirling portal. It was evident that they were being transported somewhere that they didn't want to go.

"Hang on!" Samuel said, holding the girls close.

They all grabbed onto each other, trying not to be separated. The portal was nothing like the one they used at the Institute. It was awfully jerky and seemed like they had no say in where they were going. Without warning, they were thrown out of the current and into open air. The three screamed as they fell into grass.

"This isn't Antarctica…" Gene heard someone mumble before darkness consumed her.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading my fanfic.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **If you have any suggestions, corrections, etc., please comment them as well**

 **More updates coming soon**

 **More reviews/favorites = more incentive to update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **Please Review**

* * *

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, beckoning his faithful butler.

"Yes, My Lord?" The crimson-eyed demon replied, appearing by his side.

"Why did a group of people just fall out of the sky and into by garden?"

"The reason is beyond me, Young Master."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well… accompany me when I retrieve them!" he demanded.

"If I may speak freely, Master," Sebastian said, "Wouldn't it be best if I went myself? They could pose a threat to your safety…"

Ciel gave his butler a knowing look. "Call it a hunch, but I feel like I have to be there."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Alright."

The pair went outdoors, finding a sight that baffled them. Three teens, around Ciel's age, were lying in the grass. They seemed to be groaning in pain after their fall from the sky. The trio were wearing strange black clothing and were covered in intricate black markings that resembled tattoos. Multiple blades strapped into them, they were heavily armed and were ready for battle. Two of them shared similar copper-colored hair, but the third stood out the most. There was a sort of dangerous aura that reeked off if them. Ciel wanted to know who they were.

"Angels…" murmured Sebastian, sensing their Nephilim blood.

"What?" his master asked.

"They smell like angels, but they aren't angels -at least not fully," Sebastian informed.

This brought curiosity from the Phantomhive Earl.

"Let's bring them back to the manor."

"They seem dangerous, Young Lord," warned his butler. "Are you sure that would be wise?"

Ciel eyed them with caution. "Yes," he said. "Let's move them before they regain consciousness. Once we get back inside, we can question them-"

As he said this, the two Silverwells bolted upward. One of them drew several throwing knives while other notched an arrow.

"Who the hell are you?" Katrina asked, wondering why Ciel could see her.

"Yeah!" Samuel chimed in. "Why are you trying to take us?"

They appeared to be protecting the third person in their trio who was still passed out from the fall. She seemed to be much more injured from it than the two. They formed a defensive wall in front of her.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," the Earl said calmly, trying to keep the situation from turning violent. He gestured to his butler. "And this is my servant, Sebastian."

"Phantomhive?" Katrina said with confusion. "Gene told us that she had no living relatives."

"Where are we?" Samuel questioned.

"You're on my front lawn right now," Ciel said, gesturing to his manor in the distance. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate."

The property was huge, stretching from hillside to hillside. Beautifully decorated gardens and marble sculptures covered acres of land.

"Your friend seems injured," the Earl continued. "If you could just bring her inside, we can help heal-"

"We don't need your help," said Katrina with distrust. "We can take care of her on our own."

Ciel wondered if that was a mere bluff. The girl on the ground seemed badly wounded, her head gushing blood.

"Should I heal her now?" Samuel asked Katrina. He was always the best one at drawing runes.

She nodded. "These guys already witnessed us fall out of the sky, so it's not like they will be surprised after witnessing something like that," she told him.

Samuel then pulled out his Steele and began drawing healing runes all over Gene. Ciel was extremely confused. He wondered what the stick-thing was doing to create such strange markings. A moment later, the girl opened her dark blue eyes, coughing and sitting up while the others patted her back. She seemed familiar.

"I told you my identity, and now I'd like to know yours," Ciel demanded. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

The Phantomhive Earl debated whether or not he was doing the right thing. Sebastian mentioned that they had a relation to angels. Ciel certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of such dangerous people.

"I'm Katrina Silverwell," said the girl with coppery hair. She then gestured to the boy that resembled her. "This is my brother Samuel."

"I'm Gene," said the raven-haired girl, still dazed and recovering from her fall. "Gene Phantomhive. Why do you look like my father?"

The resemblance between the two was uncanny. Gene could have easily mistaken this mysterious man for her father if not for the fact that he was already dead. Ciel was baffled as well. The girl appeared to be a female version of him with softer, feminine features despite her choppy hair.

"So you call yourself a Phantomhive?" Ciel asked with distrust.

"Hate to break it to you, but all of the Phantomhives are dead. Except me of course. I'm the only one left, Imposter," Gene shot back.

"You dare call me an imposter!"

"Yes, of course I do," she said. "My father and I were the last of the family line and now that he's gone, it's just me."

Ciel scoffed. "My parents were the only ones left, and since they're gone, I inherited the title of head of the household!"

"Liar!"

"You're probably just using that as an excuse to get to my family's fortune!"

"What fortune? The Phantomhives haven't had a single penny ever since their business crashed!"

"What are you speaking of, Madwoman?!" Ciel argued, very confused. "Funtom has only been rising in the stocks!"

"What universe are you even from?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing! Honestly, a lady dressed in men's clothing…" Ciel said, eyeing the gear she had on.

"Oh, please," Gene said, looking at Ciel's outfit. "What museum did you have to rob to get that sort of clothing? Or did you grab those booty-shorts off of the nearest lass you could find?"

"I beg your pardon!" Ciel shouted back, losing his cool once again. "These happen to be the latest fashion trends of the season."

Sebastian, who had been silently judging both of them, was quite entertained by their argument.

"What year are you even from?" Gene asked, crinkling her nose. "I bet my great-grandfather had better clothing than you."

"Oh really? What's his name? I'd love to meet him," Ciel said, dripping with sarcasm. "For your information, it's 1886."

Gene let out a nervous laugh, but the air seemed tense. Things began to make sense, but she was not ready to believe it.

"Yeah. And I'm the Pope," she shot back. "It's 2017, Idiot."

"You dare call me an idiot-"

"Guys!" Katrina and Samuel intervened. "Don't fight!"

"Never thought I'd have to say _that_ ," Katrina muttered.

Both of the Phantomhives shot glares at them as if to say 'Butt out of our fight'.

"There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," Samuel said in a calm tone, attempting to be the peacekeeper.

Katrina nodded. She hated to admit it, but they were out of their element, having no idea where they were. If things turned into a fight, there was a good chance that they wouldn't be able to make it out of there. They could probably take Ciel with no problem, but Sebastian was a whole different story. Something about him was downright sinister. The moment she saw his crimson eyes, she knew that he was going to be trouble. As a person who spent her lifetime in life-or-death situations, she found it best to listen to her instincts. Right now, they were telling her to get the hell away from the suspicious-looking butler.

"Who's the queen of England?" Samuel asked, testing a hypothesis.

"Victoria/Elizabeth," Ciel and Gene said at the same time.

They stared at each other in shock. Silence engulfed the group of teens. Samuel's eyes widened.

"Guys…" Samuel said with caution. "I think those warlocks sent us back in time…"

Streams of cursing from both Gene and Katrina followed. Ciel stared in horror as such foul words came out of the ladies' mouths.

"Yes," Samuel said. "Seeing as we have no idea how to get back, we are indeed, fucked."

That shocked both of the girls back into reality. The Silverwell boy never swore in even the most dire situations. This was now a whole new level of seriousness.

"So you all are from the future?" Ciel asked.

They nodded.

"It appears so…." Gene said.

"How do I know that you aren't trying to fool me?" Ciel asked, still suspicious.

"Did you not witness us fall out of the sky?" Katrina asked.

She was ignored.

"If you are truly a Phantomhive from the past, then you will have this ring," Gene said, showing her family heirloom. "It has been in my family for generations and there is none like it."

It was Ciel's turn to be surprised. "You mean this?"

He held up his hand with an identical ring on it. The others leaned in closer to compare the two. They were alike in every way, down to the very last detail.

"So we really are related…." Gene said slowly.

She turned to the Silverwells and they huddled up just like they did when they were children.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Katrina whispered.

"We don't really have a choice, now do we?" Gene whispered back.

"She's right, Kat," Samuel agreed. "This guy's our best bet."

Gene rolled her eyes. "It's strange though…. I wonder if they have an Institute here…."

"Sam, I think we should lie low for now," Katrina suggested. "It's probably best that there's no record of us being here…"

Gene nodded. "We can probably ask if this guy can give us a place to stay for now," she whispered back.

"We can hear you, you know," Ciel said, interrupting their not-so-secret conversation.

Gene scowled. "By the Angel!" she said. "Were all of my ancestors this obnoxious?"

"Funny," Ciel said. "I was going to ask the same thing. Are all of my descendants this annoying?"

"Don't act so high and mighty!" Gene said. "You may have come from an earlier time, but I bet you're younger than I!"

"Oh yeah?" Ciel said. "I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks!"

It was now everyone else's turn to be surprised. The Phantomhive Earl did not look anywhere near seventeen, his child-like complexion deterring any notion of him being older than fourteen.

"Damn," was all Gene murmured. "I'm only sixteen…."

"What was that?" Ciel asked, smirking.

"I AM ONLY SIXTEEN."

"Right," Ciel said in triumph. "On the lighter note, you and your friends may stay here. I'm not usually one for charities, but since you're the last of our family line, I believe it's my responsibility to ensure its survival."

"Huh," Gene said, wondering if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive," Samuel said in his usual, adult-pleasing tone.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the manor," Ciel said. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Tell the servants to prepare three rooms for our guests," Ciel ordered his butler.

"We'd like to share a room if we could," Samuel said.

The other shadowhunters nodded with agreement. They couldn't afford to be separated at a time like this.

"The females may share a room, but I believe that it's inappropriate for Mr. Silverwell here to share a room with them," Ciel said.

The shadowhunters were about to object, but Samuel stopped them.

"It's alright," he said. "It's his time, so we need to abide by his rules."

Katrina sighed in defeat, obviously not liking this decision. "Okay…"

"Also," said the Silverwell boy. "Please call us by our first names. Actually, not even that. I'm 'Sam' and my sister is 'Kat'."

Ciel pondered this for a moment. "Alright," he said. "If I get to call you by your Christian names, then please feel free to call me 'Ciel'."

The shadowhunters nodded.

"Wait…" Gene said, realization dawning on her. "You're Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes…"

"By the angel!" she exclaimed. "You ARE my great-grandfather!"

She seemed to have an instant connection with Ciel. It was like she was with her father again. After his death, her outgoing, warm personality vanished into thin air. She only socialized with the Silverwells, them being the only family she had left. It was strange for Samuel and Katrina to see her like that again.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Come along," he said, leading them back to the manor. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading my fanfic.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **If you have any suggestions, corrections, etc., please comment them as well**

 **More updates coming soon**

 **More reviews/favorites/follows = more motivation to update**


End file.
